A power semiconductor module includes a power device having a high current density and an insulating structure having a low heat resistance to implement a large-power and high-radiation power semiconductor module against heat.
In general, power semiconductors, such as a silicon controlled rectifier (SCR), an insulated gate bipolar mode transistor (IGBT), and a metal oxide semiconductor FET (MOSFET) or a combination thereof, are assembled within an uninsulated package.
That is, a metal tab forming a back side of a package type apparatus is electrically coupled with a semiconductor die in the package type apparatus by soldering and/or wire bonding. Soldering is for bonding the metal tab to a semiconductor die by applying heat to a solder to melt. Wire bonding is for bonding the metal tab to the semiconductor die by welding Au, Al, Cu, etc., having a wire form.
However, the power semiconductor module is a relatively high voltage of around 30 to 1000 V and therefore is designed to be operated at a higher voltage than other electronic semiconductor devices such as a logic device and/or a memory device.
Further, the power semiconductor module is used at places where a temperature is relative high such as an engine bay or a factory, and therefore, more heat radiation is generated while the power semiconductor module is operated and/or environment.
Therefore, it is important to minimize heat resistance between active apparatuses which generate power of several watts or several kilowatts to increase environment temperature.
Further, due to soldering and/or wire bonding, material costs and process costs may be increased.